


D e l e t e d

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: SMG4, SMG4 (Youtube Series), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: All of my kids died a few weeks ago and i'm still not okay, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I can and will fill this series tag single handedly if I have to don't test me, I'm Sorry, Near Death Experiences, POV First Person, SMG4 Girls, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Youtube Arc (SMG4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: She wasn't really sure what to expect when SMG4 barged in one day screeching about how SMG3 had gotten his paws on the remote or how that spelled doom for them all, but she quickly learned why. Racing against the clock, trying to keep herself from being lost forever at the hands of a twisted reflection of herself. But... It wasn't enough. She failed in some way or another, and soon felt the pain of her body tearing itself apart.These are her final thoughts. Their. Final thoughts.hi im still sad about the episode deleted and felt especially bad for my girls so now you all must suffer with me also spoilers for the SMG4 episode Deleted okay byeeeee
Relationships: Saiko Bichitaru And Meggy Spletzer, Saiko Bichitaru And Tari, Tari And Meggy Spletzer
Kudos: 2





	D e l e t e d

**Author's Note:**

> If you're seeing this, holy crap hi! I honestly didn't expect that one considering this fandom doesn't even have a tag yet, glad you're here! And I'm very sorry that you're reading this cause prepare to be sad and relive the emotional rollercoaster that was Deleted but FROM the perspective of our favorite characters! Yaaaaay....
> 
> Also this is gonna have five or so chapters, this is just the first one

“You broke my only Laptop!” Boopkins cried. 

I blink, glancing over at the broken laptop. 

My one chance at staying alive. 

**Gone**. 

Because of me.

I just... Sighed. Wow. ...This is it, huh? I mean, I could go steal a computer and get Boopkins to start the game again. But… Would that still be me, I wonder? ...It’s odd, thinking about what I was. 

I used to be some program brought to life, but… I feel like I’m a lot more than that now.  _ They _ made me feel like I was… Well… More. ...Are they gonna be okay?

I can feel a sharp pain start to creep up my body and struggle to silence the strangled gasp trying to escape my lungs. I can’t… I can’t show weakness. Not now. I won’t let my last moments be weak. ...But… I can’t really hide how much I’m hurting on the inside, can I? 

Because I get the feeling that my best friends aren’t any better off than I am. I lost to the weakest member of this group,  _ me _ . Tari.. She can’t hold a fight, she isn’t assertive, and while I haven’t known Belle for long, I can tell that she’s tough. She’d probably be  _ almost _ a challenge for me, and Tari isn’t… She’s not  _ like _ me, she’s not  _ like _ Belle, she’ll be…

I struggle to keep my eyes open, unfocused, tears that I refuse to shed blurring my vision. 

She’ll die. 

She’ll be **gone**. 

And Meggy… 

Well, she’s a lot tougher and she’s fighting an inanimate object, I’m sure she’ll be fine, but… She’ll be alone. Just like she was when- .... No. No she won’t be, she can’t. SMG4 has to make it, he knows what to do, Mario isn’t even on the chopping block, she’ll be okay. She has to be. ...Right?

I feel as if my body is being torn to pieces. Will they remember me? I don’t know how time travel works, but… I don’t know. I hope they remember me. I know that I’ll remember them, wherever I end up. All of them. My best friends, the others… 

They’ve all made me who I am. 

I used to be so wrapped up in anger all the time that I was just miserable. And then they showed me friendship, love… I went from scaring people away to stop them from hurting me to protecting those same people with all I am. 

...Maybe it’ll be okay for them. 

Maybe they’ll take care of SMG3 and I’m the only person who failed. 

They’re probably all fine, they’ll look back on this and laugh, all of this pain will just be a distant memory.

**_What a beautiful thought..._ **


End file.
